The Pact
by jozzzxx18
Summary: Alliances are made to start peace, create friendship., but now one pact will be the cause of the death and destruction of them all Just a story about what I think will happen during the second part of season 3


**Hey guys :) So that winter finale... :( This story is just what I think will happen during part 2 of season 3**

_Enchanted Forrest 12 years Before the Curse_

Silence. That's what was always their. Her misery and desperation had always come and gone like a gust of wind, but the eerie quiet was the brunette's constant, her ground, and that drove her absolutely mad.

The ragged girl searched the cold cement floor desperately looking for a salvation. Suddenly her hands came across a small black piece of coal, her first aid kit. She slowly stood up, absorbing the silence and wincing, swallowing down the heavy loads of pain. She dusted the dirt off of her scorned blue and white dress as if someone important was coming to see her but in reality, no one would given the choice. It was just something that she accepted.

As she made her way towards the hundreds of unreadable sketches on the wall in back of her, a shrill voice shot out and broke the silence, preventing the constant, which caused the brunette girl to scream, fearing for her life. She dropped the coal and dove underneath a poorly put together bed frame, only allowing her head to peer out a little to here what her curiosity desired.

"How dare you steal from me and my kingdom!" the shrill voice boomed. The brunette's breath hitched. She knew that voice all too well, it was her captor, the one that tortured her every being and promised her eternal punishment. Before the brunette could continue her hateful rant, another voice sounded.

"Miss... I am so very..._sorr_-wait...no I'm not." The brunette couldn't help laugh at the ignorance in his voice. She smiled, unharmed by the mystery. His voice was soft, angelic even, and to make it even better, his voice made her feel safe.

The brunette gripped the underneath of the bed for dear life as the sound of the gate to her cell opening passed her ears. She shot down any of her feelings of salvation and replaced them with fear.

"Get in there!" the shrill voice murderously whispered, tossing the mysterious figure into the cell, then slamming it shut. As the voice walked away, the little bit of light that shone through the brunette's cell ran across it's face, revealing a hideous green sadistic grin.

Before she had a chance to come out from underneath, she heard the mysterious figure growl. "_Stupid Rumple making me do stupid shit!"_ He growled again, but this time he accompanied it by sitting down on top of the small wooden frame. The weight of his body crashed down on the bed, inching the mattress closer to closing the brunette into the floor.

The pressure was increasing by the minute and for a second, the brunette thought about staying there, hoping for a sudden unrealistic death but instead she shrieked. The mysterious man jumped off, releasing his pressure. "Wh-Who's there."

His black studded boots eagerly paced the cement floor, begging for an answer. The brunette should of been scared but she crawled out from underneath, and stood to face the man.

He had wild brown hair that matched his blue orbs. As her gazed descended, she noticed his cunning jaw and toned chest, all topped off with a top hat, which the brunette found awfully odd.

"Who are you?" His words frightened her and her head jolted forward, blushing when she saw his gaze upon her. "Wh-Who a-re you?" she stammered, mentally kicking herself.

"Asked first."

"Well it is my cell after all" The brunette smiled as her words put a devilish grin across his lips. He stepped forward, so close to her that his lips were centimeters away from her own. "What did you do?'

"Thats not important" she replied quickly. "Who are you?" He smiled again, pulling the collar of his jacket into him and brushing the sleeves. "The name is Jefferson, and you?"

The brunette once again brushed the dirt off of her dress, but this time she felt as if someone actually wanted to see her. "I'm Dorthy."

Jefferson winced as her name passed her lips. "Yeah... im calling you Del." Dorthy shrugged and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "So why are you here?" Flames erupted in Jefferson's eyes and he slammed his hat down beside them. "Rumpelstiltskin asked me to get him something"

Dorthy laughed and picked up the hat, grazing the soft velvet that covered he structure. Suddenly a cool feeling came over Dorthy's hand. She looked up to see Jefferson's hand over hers. As soon as he noticed, he pulled away blushing, and pulling the hat with him. "Yo-you dont want to touch that"

"Why not"

"Its our escape route." With a crazed look in his eyes, Jefferson put his hat on the floor and spun it, creating a fiery purple haze to that twirled around the two.

"What is tha?" she screamed over the wind

"Like I said its our get out a jail free card."

"Do we just jump?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes along with his head. "No you swim through it"

Dorthy smiled and punched him in the chest playfully. "I dont know."

Jefferson grabbed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "Your not gonna sit here for the rest of your life are you?"

"fine" she muttered against her judgement and jumping into the hat with her savior.

While they fell the only thing that Dorthy could think was that maybe silence wasn't her constant. Maybe it was him.

**So their yah go ... Pleaseeeee Review :* **

**1 Review for an update? Si or No?**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
